The Home You Left Behind
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Povídka inspirovaná písní od Celtic Woman "Isle of Hope"...


Konečně jsem dostala nápad.

Píseň od **_Celtic Woman_** "Isle of Hope" byla trošku náročnější. Poslechla jsem si ji asi 5x a napadlo mě tohle. Snad se vám bude příběh líbit. Moje povídka nenavazuje přímo na text písně, ale z toho jak jsem slyšela různé části, nápad přiběhl jakoby nic. Je to trošku melancholické.

* * *

 ** _The Home You Left Behind_**

Pocit sklíčenosti ji přímo dusil. Sychravé počasí, typické pro podzim, ji náladu nezlepšovalo. Vítr si vždy našel skrz koruny stromů cestu až k ní. Listy poletovaly ve vzduchu a z nebe se začaly snášet první kapky deště. Zapnula si kožený kabát až ke krku. Byl to pochmurný den. Perfektní příležitost pro pohřeb. Pohřeb jejího velmi dobrého přítele. Přítele, ke kterému cítila mnohem víc než jen přátelství. Nechala se ovládnout atmosférou. Všude kolem byl cítit smutek. Lidé stojící kolem rakve klopili hlavy k zemi. Někteří z nich měli v očích slzy. Helen neplakala. Věděla, že je to vše jen trik. Věděla, že nic z toho, co se právě teď odehrávalo přímo před ní, nebylo opravdové. Opřela se o mohutný kmen stromu jehož koruna byla tak vysoko, že nebylo skoro možné dohlédnout na špičku. Upravila si černý klobouk na hlavě. Nepřestávala sledovat hlouček lidí, kteří se právě začali modlit. Nikola byl zvláštní. Někdy byl arogantní, někdy byl tak roztomilý, že měla chuť ho i políbit. Měl pár nepřátel, ale nakonec se na jeho pohřeb dostavilo pár lidí, kteří si ho vážili. Přeci jen pro někoho znamenal víc, než jen člověka, který byl někdy až na obtíž či člověka, který byl sobecký a zahleděný sám do sebe. Arogantní, neústupný, tvrdohlavý. Musela se pousmát nad tou myšlenkou, že byla schopna Nikolu popsat tak barvitě. Znala ho velmi dobře. Byl pro ni důležitý. I přes to všechno, co se v minulosti stalo, ho milovala.

Po tom, co si všichni členové Pětky aplikovali upíří krev, Nikola se radikálně změnil. Probudily se v něm upíří geny a stal se z něj nesmrtelný člověk. Falešný pohřeb byla jediná možnost, jak to utajit. I když Helen věděla, že Nikola je živý a že ho zase uvidí, celé tohle představení ji nenechalo klidnou. Když viděla jeho tělo v rakvi, lapala po dechu. Byl to tak nepřirozený pohled.

Obřad byl u konce. Víko rakve zakrylo jeho tělo, čtyři statní muži chytili konce lan a zasunuli rakev do země. Helen to měla skvěle vymyšlené. Úniková skulina, podzemní chodba vedoucí až za brány hřbitova. Jediná možná cesta, jak se dostat zpět na povrch.

Lidé se pomalu začali rozcházet. Helen na nic nečekala a vydala se jednou z cestiček vedoucí až za bránu hřbitova, kde chtěla na Nikolu počkat. Stmívalo se. Helen nečekala dlouho. Nikola se objevil přímo před ní. Oprášil si kalhoty a upravil si sako. Chytil Helen za ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Bez jediného slova ji políbil na rty.

"Děkuji," zašeptal.

"Ráda jsem pomohla," odpověděla trošku překvapeně Helen. Nečekala, že ji políbí.

"Půjdeme?" zeptala se a ukázala mu rukou směr.

"Promiň, Helen, ale já nemůžu," sklesle pronesl Nikola a sklopil oči. Zadíval se na zem jakoby tam viděl něco velmi zvláštního.

"Nemůžeš?" nechápala Helen.

"Hodně jsem přemýšlel. Chci být teď chvíli sám," vysvětlil Nikola, přiblížil se k ní a objal ji. Pevně ji tiskl k sobě. Chtěl si zapamatovat jak hebké její vlasy byly, jak voněla. Chtěl si pamatovat rytmus jejího srdce.

"Chvíli? Kdy tě zase uvidím?" Helen měla mnoho otázek na které se ho chtěla zeptat, ale Nikola ji nedal příležitost. Položil ji prst na rty a tím ji tak požádal o to, aby se neptala.

"Brzy," zašeptal a políbil ji na tvář. Helen zavřela oči a vychutnala si ten poslední polibek. V tu chvíli, kdy se jeho rty dotkly kůže na její tváři, si přála zastavit čas. Nechtěla ho ztratit. Kéž by zůstal. Věděla, že ho nemůže zastavit. Nadechla se a pomalu otevřela oči. Stále na své tváři cítila jeho rty, ale když oči otevřela úplně, nikdo už před ní nestál. Zmizel.

"Nezapomeň na domov, který opouštíš," těmito slovy mu poslala poslední sbohem. Se slzami v očích se otočila a vydala se směrem k autu. Věděla přesně, co bude následovat. Aby překonala žal, zahltí se prací a bude pracovat do té doby, než se opět vrátí zpět. K ní.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
